Smokes of the Heart
by lavixyzee
Summary: A short fiction of Smoker and Hina's love-hate relationship during their training inside the Navy, and their current voyage as newly ranked officials, roaming the seas in the New World.


The sky was murky, the ship was quiet, waves were calm, and so was the night. Knocks of heels were sounding the whole deck as she was walking towards a man who has been surrounded by thick smoke.

 _"Can't sleep?"_ A deep voice of a man spoke as he removed his cigars from his mouth with his eyes mesmerized by the calmness of the water. He did not get a response, instead, she stopped herself beside him and looked at the same direction he has been eyeing for a while now before she glanced at his face and muttered, _"Smoker-kun too?"_

Hina reached for her cigars in her pocket to join Smoker for a smoke. But as she was pulling out one, a chuckle came out of her throat and a grin started forming on her lips, bringing Smoker's full attention to her. He wasn't sure what suddenly had happen for her to laugh all of a sudden, but whatever the reason may be, he sure got annoyed by it. After all, she would always mock or make fun of him.

 _"The fuck is funny?"_ His forehead narrowed as he stared at her with exasperation.

Aware of how she got on his nerves, Hina covered her mouth, before she could even light her cigarette, then guffawed even louder. She just couldn't help it. Her laughs were getting worse as she tries to stop it, which upset Smoker even more.

Smoker knew she was just fooling around and was purposely provoking him for nothing. She usually does that when she's bored anyway. Although he's slowly getting used to it, he still can't help but fall for it often.

Bringing back his sight onto the ocean, _"You're gonna wake up those sleepless men"_

Now that she calmed down, she finally lit her cigar. Although it was summer, the breeze was still freezing at night. Good thing she's wearing a maroon suit perfect for any weather, unlike Smoker who goes around with an unbuttoned shirt.

Their hang out has always been like this: Smokey and Silent, which never really bothered them. Maybe it's because they're used to it, and they just couldn't think of anything else to do rather than to annoy each other while they smoke together. Although in most times, both marine officers would also busy themselves with a play of cards, where Hina loses, almost all the time, and always, always causes a ruckus.

Her pink long hair was dancing with the wind which blew too close to Smoker's face, tickling his skin.

 _"Oy. Your hair is out of control"_ He said, not averting his gaze.

 _"Oooopsss. Don't go to the hot smokey guy!"_ She shoved her hair away from him and talked as if she was talking to it.

Hina never complimented Smoker. Or maybe she does, but always sarcastically. But the fact that she would say good things to Smoker whether it may be a sincerely or not, never fails to make him lose his common senses. She most certainly knows how to boil the insides of Smoker.

Now, Smoker is grinding his two cigars on the ship at once and walked away from his bully friend.

 _"Smoker-kun, Hina was just kidding."_ Hina explained as she follows his motion, _"Why are you moody right now."_ , and before she could even grab him and say something more,

 _"I'm gonna try to sleep now."_ He answered. Not looking back.

Now in his quarters. Smoker came out of his washroom, topless as usual, with a towel on his shoulder and his hand shoving droplets of water on his face. He was just so ready to finally get rest but his peaceful mind blacked-out when he saw a maroon coat hanged on his chair where he usually dry and hang his towel. He knows, and everybody else knows whom that suit belongs to.

His head slowly turned to his bed, realizing somebody has been eyeing him the moment he walked out of the washroom. His eyebrows narrowed in an instant he saw the pink haired rear-admiral. Hina was laying on his bed, left hand supporting her head, the other- flat on the sheets; and one leg slightly bent, showing off her body shape. Only in her tank top and her pants unchanged.

Smoker threw his towel straight to her face in a flash, _"What do you want now?!"_

 _"Shhhhh! You're gonna wake up the sleepless men!"_ Repeating his words from earlier as she removed the cloth from her head. _"Hina still wants to talk to you"_

 _"I told you I'm gonna sleep,"_ He answered, walking closer to the bed. His anger built up when she didn't even move a muscle, as if she was intending to really stay the night. _"...Get out!"_

Smoker was not even mad that Hina was on his quarters, on his bed- in particular. But what really irked him was that she has been acting like a child lately. Was it because she has not seen him for quite a while or was she only teasing him, which he knows she loved doing.

Still standing in front of her, his mood was not getting any better especially when he heard her answered back,

 _"What?!"_ Her tone and attitude aggravated. _"..Hina is getting annoyed!"_

 _"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Hina?!"_ Now his teeth were grinding as he tried to control his voice.

Hina pushed herself up to sit and reached for his hand; she pulled him down towards her and whispered, _"We haven't finished what we've starte-"_ Smoker pulled away, unable to believe her boldness, before she could even finish her words.

 _"Are you kidding Hina right now?!"_ Her hands on her waist, still sitting on his bed, both legs folded under her bum. Smoker seemed to not care a bit about what Hina wanted, so he layed on his side, his back on her.

He knew exactly what she was demanding for. He knew what she was trying to say. He knew right away what she wanted. But he thought, that thing- should never happen again.

 _"Go back to your room,"_ He murmured as he shut his eyes closed.

 _"Make love to Hina tonight first,"_ She admitted. Clearly.

He shifted his body towards her, surprised by what she had said, but not like he didn't expect it. It's just that, he just still can't handle her straight-to-the-point personality.

Smoker hastily sat and fronted her. What he is seeing right now: Hina's eyes were serious. She was looking straight at him, not even trying to take back what she said.

 _"Are you insane?!"_ Still unable to believe about what he just heard.

 _"Why not?! It's not gonna be our first time anyway!"_ She crossed her arms.

They both know their first time had happened before, and that their relationship has not always been only comradeship since then, but to the point that one of them would demand for love-making was something Smoker or Hina would not randomly ask for.

 _"About that, you know about that, you know why it really happened,"_ He said, trying to make her remember about that night.

" _Hina knows. And we both know we weren't drunk"_ She answered bossily. Her hands are now pressing the sheets, her body leaning forward, exposing her mesmerizing cleavage.

 _"Oy Hina, don't you dare talk about it again,"_ He thought he couldn't handle the situation easily anymore.

His drowsiness was nowhere to be found. His mind got wide awake by Hina's words. He was thinking he should end this quickly or else they may end up repeating what they had done before. But the moment his eyes noticed her perfectly shape globes in front of him, he subconsciously gulped. He thought her audacity and boldness made her even more attractive, just like how she got him the last time. His mind was clouding with wild thoughts but everything vanished when she continued taunting him.

 _"Are you embarrassed to say it was you who made the first move?"_ Her eyes sharp as if they were confident that he will be teased. Then she slowly crawled to him, wanting him to loose control again.

And just as she was about to move even closer, his hands were now on her shoulder, stopping her. She did not like being hampered, most especially when she felt like she's almost getting it. What happened next only proved Hina's competitiveness. She thought he was about to fall for her request so she quickly grab his bulge teasingly.

He quickly shoved her hand away, extremely mindblown by her audacity. Smoker sure was not happy, but his friend down there did not agree so.

 _"You really are insane!"_ Smoker shouted silently, putting both of his hands on his pants, trying to protect it from a hungry pink haired monster.

 _"But I told you Hina wants it tonight!"_ Her voice was not patient anymore. She was now starting to act like a child. Hina started making noises of dissatisfaction. He knew right away that there's no stopping when Hina do not get what she wanted.

His hands quickly locked her mouth and whispered to her ear, _"You really are not getting it if you wake up one person in the ship."_

Hina quickly shoved his hand away. Irritated by how he acted so hard to get. Her temper just got worse and thought the night won't be as fun as she thought it would be. So she hopped down his bed, and walked towards the chair where her coat was. She then walked towards the exit- her coat in her hand, not even bothering looking back at him. She was just totally done for tonight.

Hina is pissed off, She thought. But just as she stepped out of the room, she slammed Smoker's door closed so hard that marine men started gathering outside, in a split second they heard the noise, with their eyes barely open and their minds still catching up to their pace. All were muttering on the deck about where the sound was coming from.

The murmuring of the unwanted crowd of men was just getting louder and louder but Hina did not seem to care a bit. She walked pass by those men- obviously annoyed. Her face tells everything: The noise was all her doing. All the marine men's eyes followed her walked into her room and slammed her door shut harder than she just did few moments ago. All men were standing still- frozen and widely awake. It seemed to them that their rear admiral have not gotten any sleep yet and that she was in an extremely foul mood. Needless to say, each marine walked back to their quarters.

* * *

 _The ocean sees the beginning of the world_

 _And the ocean knows the end of the world_

 _Even if I were to disappear_

 _The omniscient ocean leads the way I must not fear,_

 _Because you are here I must not be timid,_

 _Because my comrades wait for me_

 _We must advance towards the blue horizon_

Men saluting and marching as they sing their marine song, which was any marine's way of welcoming a new day to serve the government for the sake of peace. At this time of the day, all marine should be up and ready for the day. And as always, the navy's ship was busy, even in the morning, rather- especially in the morning.

By the time the higher-ups are up, all the lower ranked marine should have had filled up their stomachs, because even in a meal, they have a schedule; which means Smoker and Hina would always end up seeing each other first thing in the morning, and eat breakfast, together.

Smoker stepped out of his room- his fresh gray hair still wet from his morning shower, and two tobaccos in between his lips. His eyes went straight to the calm and sunny sky, eyes struggling to keep still, then observed his men busying themselves to run the ship. Smoker did not waste any time to go to the lunch room. All higher ups should be there by now, He thought.

 _"Gooood Morning, Vice-Admiral Smoker!"_ A soldier greeted Smoker as he was walking towards the lunch room.

 _"Morning, Smoker-san!"_ And another,

 _"Salute! Vice-Admiral-san!"_ And another one... Until he finally reached the room.

What had happened last night came back into his mind when he saw Hina not in the cafeteria. He thought it was unsual for her to be late for breakfast when he knows she hates skipping meals even in that superb body.

 _"Good morning, Vice-Admiral Smoker!"_ The chef greeted him gregariously. Smoker did not move his sight away from where he and Hina normally eat their breakfast together. The old lady's smile faded as she noticed Smoker in deep thought. She knew right away what was in his mind. _"Smoker-chan, Rear admiral Hina won't be coming in for breakfast. She said she was feeling sick so I called one of the men to take her meal to her quarters."_

Smoker's face did not show any emotion. No reaction and no words coming out of his mouth. Only when his attention was brought to a marine boy coming into the kitchen after salvoing him. _"Chef ba-chan! I'm here to deliver Hina-sama's meal,"_ The young guy announced.

 _"Ohhhh! Right. Please take this to her before it gets cold! Make sure to remind her to drink her medicine too,"_ The chef insisted.

The sound of chairs clanking. Smoker sat where he should be as if he was waiting for his meal to be served. Not even caring about what is going to happen.

* * *

Knocks on the door.

 _"Come i-,"_ Hina's words were cut as the errand boy suddenly opened her door just before she could even finished her words. Surprised by the dauntless act of the marine boy, she stopped drying her wet hair with a towel and brought her attention to the person on her door, ready to complain. Her eyes grew wider before they twitched together the moment she heard the familiar voice.

 _"Faking your sickness, I see"_ A huge shadow filling up half of her room's floor. Smokes starting to enter her place.

 _"What the hell do you want?!"_ Standing still, dressed in her usual clothes, but with uncombed wet hair, and a towel in her right hand.

Smoker stepped in and shut the door behind him, each hand holding a tray of food. He acted at home in her place and placed the trays on her small table near the window. He reached out for the chopsticks and started filling his stomach, nevermind a pink haired lady, furiously staring at him.

 _"Oy."_ Her voice was strong and deep. She just can't believe she lost her temper so early in the morning, which irked her even more.

 _"The chef advised to eat this before it gets cold,"_ He kept munching.

 _"Are you testing me?!"_ She walked towards him, her hands squeezed. But her grip loosened as soon as she saw her favourite soup in her tray. Smoker was not taking his eyes off his meal. Her eyes went back and forth from Smoker's face to the soup in front of him. She did not know whether or not to deal with Smoker first or to eat her meal.

And just as she gulped, her stomach growled. Smoker kicked the chair slightly in front of him, from below the table, to make room for Hina to comfortably sit on. He did not look at her reaction, but they both knew he was inviting her to sit with him and join him for breakfast. She sat right across him and ate in silence.

Smoker finished first, his head turned to the window, watching the vast sea. He hasn't been shifting his gaze since he finished his meal.

 _"Uhm,"_ His attention was brought towards Hina. _"Hina's thankful for the meal,"_ her eyes escaping from his', as she put down her empty bowl.

 _"Did you not want to see me?"_ Smoker said bluntly it made Hina provoked. Why was it everytime he says something, anything, Hina seemed to be offended. Was it because what he was trying to say was offensive or was it just because he was always...right?

 _"Hina just wants to relax."_ She answered. Glancing at his face, then looked right away and added, _"I have been restless these days,"_

 _"Is it because you knew we would be together for quite some time?"_ His words were spot on again.

Hina hates how he would never beat around the bush and would just say whatever he thinks he should say. Not wanting to admit that it is also what she likes most about him.

 _"Huh! You think my world revolves around only for you?!"_ She chuckled, hands crossed in front of her.

 _"Does it not?"_ He blew his smoke out of the window, the moment he lit his cigar. He wasn't trying to be funny, or offensive. How he asked it was with all his seriousness. She hated it! She did not know how to react or what to say.

The veins in her forehead kept twitching. She was speechless. For a moment, she felt like she has been losing to him since last night. Why does he always get the last word. Finally, she thought it was childish- how he says things, that is.

Hina stood up, _"A..are yo..u..."_ Unable to continue her words, he looked up to her, waiting for her to complete her words, _"ARE YOU A KID?!"_

His eyebrows narrowed. He did not get it. Where did her question came from? He thought. For a second, he was thinking back about what they were talking about. Did he missed few topics they have been discussing? Why is she mentioning about Smoker being a kid?!

 _"Wh..at?!"_ Confused and lost about what they were talking about. Smoker stood from his seat and drew closer to the slender lady. _"Were you still upset about last night?"_

Hina thought Smoker was losing his mind from asking straight questions like they were just for normal conversations. Nope, she thought she was losing her mind instead. She couldn't handle this overwhelming feeling anymore. She's always lost for words.

Smoker noticed her sweats rolling down her healthy skin. He knew he's slowly winning against her when she was uttering words she could not say. Oh how he loves it when he could tame the black cage.

He slowly drew close and close to her frozen body, their eyes locked to each other... They could feel each others' breathing... Their heartbeats getting louder and louder... And just as they were about to close their eyes and tilt their heads,

 _"Smoker-san! The ship have landed!"_ Marine man pushed the door opened.

All soliders that were lined up to the door were surprised by what they have just witnessed- their rear admiral and vice-admiral were about to kiss.

One man knocked the other's head so hard after 3 seconds of staring at the not-so-unexpected couple in front of them, " _You moron! I told you to always knock!"_

The others cannot seem to remove their eyes off from seeing how close Hina is to Smoker. The hurt marine scratches his head and closed the door with a fake laugh, _"Sorry to disturb you,"_

As soon as the door was shut properly, all men were running around in their own ways,

 _"Waaaaaaaa! I did not see that!"_

 _"Why did you ask me to report with you?!"_

 _"I wasn't with you guys!"_

 _"We are dead!"_

Afraid that they would be in trouble as they trespassed the higher up's privacy, the whole ship was wiggling as all men were panicking.

 _"Calm down! We're all getting off."_ Hina announced as she was putting on her gloves. Smoker standing behind her.

All men stopped panicking. They weren't expecting Smoker's and Hina's presence to be out in the ship so quickly after what had just happened.

" _We might stay here for few days."_ All men were not convinced about what they have just heard from Smoker. So he added, _"We were just informed that a storm is coming this way and that the ship will be in trouble if we continue our voyage. So we were ordered to stay in this island til the storm passes."_

* * *

Everybody were out in the ship, and has their own bags with them. Now eyeing where to go next- a place to stay at.

The townspeople's attention was brought to the unexpected marine guests. Few were slowly gathering onto the shore, welcoming the other soldiers to their island.

But, the attention of the marine men were on their leaders: Hina and Smoker were standing next to each other as if they were planning to stay in somewhere together, which the civilians also followed to notice.

Now all eyes are on them, but both Hina and Smoker never cared about it.

 _"Let's go find a place to stay at,"_ Smoker said, two bags in each hand.

 _"Oy! Don't lump me with you!"_ Her hands are luggage-free, and only a cigarette on her right fingers.

The rumoured couple were getting further and further away from their men as they were bickering.

 _"I knew they planned staying together somewhere,"_

 _"You think they talked about this before?"_

 _"Wish I can meet a nice woman in this island too!"_

 _"Did you see that?! Did you see Smoker-san carries Hina-sama's bags?!"_

 _"You think something's going on between them?"_

 _"Why! What a beautiful couple!"_ The old auntie in an inn welcomed Hina and Smoker. Both did not react to what the old lady said.

 _"Please give us a room for two,"_ Smoker demanded.

 _"Separate rooms please,"_ Hina insisted, not looking at Smoker who is now staring at her.

 _"One room for two, please!"_ Smoker insisted, now looking straight at the auntie.

 _"Hey, hey calm down!"_ The auntie was not sweating and worried. She was thinking maybe the couple had an argument and that the other does not want to spend the night together.

But her eyes wandered through their type of clothing when she saw their navy uniform. She knew right away that the couple was from the landed marine ship few hours ago.

Although that's none of her business, she still do not know who to follow among both of them. _"Ahhh! I know this has nothing to do with me, but please talk about this. So in the mean time, I'll give you a room for two so you can discuss."_

 _"HUH?!"_ Hina tilted her head towards the old lady. She was about to say something more but seeing how frightened the lady reacted to her, she hastily surrendered. It's no good to act bossily around the citizen especially when you're wearing a navy uniform.

She was about to accept her defeat when she noticed Smoker walking through the stairs, up to their room. She followed him without complaints til they reached their room. The inn was quiet and neat. It looked gloomy but cozy. Hina's eyes were roaming and examining the small building when she noticed Smoker standing still and staring at her, not saying anything.

 _"What?!"_ She raised her eyebrow.

 _"Open the door. My hands are full."_ Smoker shifted his gaze to the room in front of him.

Hina's eyes rolled. She thought he was wanting to say something else. She walked to the door and unlocked it. She went in first and was mesmerized but how cute the interior was. It has a carpet and curtains of maroon, her favourite! But her excitement disappeared when she saw the king-sized bed.

Her smile turned upside down the same time Smoker dropped their bags on the floor. He used his smoke to lock the door behind him before he surrendered his body on the bed, all of which Hina saw.

 _"You could've unlocked the door earlier with your smoke too, why didn't you do so?"_ Hina asked as she realized his devil fruit was useable in those type of cases.

Smoker did not respond. His hands were positioned outwards his body, in a cross form, as he was laying down. But his eyes were on to the lady in maroon.

Hina walked to the curtains and tied them all up to make the room a bit brighter. But unfortunately not much sunlight came into the room as the day is starting to fade into one murky sky.

 _"How long do you think the storm will last?"_ Hina asked, concerned about their voyage. Or probably not about their voyage.

 _"We're in the New World, the weather is crazy here as always,"_ His head turned away from her, _"..And you know that."_

Hina sighed. Both of them could tell a storm's about to come as the surrounding outside was slowly dimming.

" _Hina's exhausted. Move!"_ She demanded, looking back at the laying Smoker.

Smoker not being the type of play boy, he moved his hands away from the corners of the bed but his whole body was still rested in the middle.

 _"Smoker-kun! I told you to move! Not only your arms!"_ Hina tried to push his body away. Smoker's body was so heavy it didn't even budge.

 _"Oy, I'm exhausted too,"_ He gazed at her, _"I carried our bags for so long as we're trying to find a decent inn,"_

Her arms were crossed.

 _"Ah, nope. Not a decent inn. You were just picky about inns, motels and hotels."_ He continued, remembering how exasperating going around the island just looking for a place she likes to stay at, _"...All are the same."_

 _"Ok. So now move."_ She knew he wasn't done talking. But she really just feels exhausted. She doesn't even care about the gloomy weather outside anymore. She finds it comforting and cozy. The wind from outside was howling so loud, the windows were shaking a bit.

His body turned to smoke and shifted his body to the left side of the bed, " _Doing that drained more of my energy."_

Pleased enough, Hina finally removed her maroon uniform and tucked herself in to their blanket.

 _"Oi, is that how you usually sleep in?"_ He asked her.

 _"You're almost topless too, aren't you, Smoker-kun?"_ Her eyebrows narrowed slightly.

Now, there was a moment of silence as they both stared at the ceiling.

Smoker started bouncing as Hina was moving. He turned his head towards her, and before his eyes grew wider, _"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

Hina was removing her bra.

 _"You freakin want Hina's twins to suffocate?"_ She responded in a calm voice, as if whatever she's doing wasn't a big deal.

 _"Tsssss. Not a bit of decency, huh?"_ He mocked, turning his head back on the ceiling. _"Well, ,forget it, not that I care..."_

Hina tossed her bra on his face as she shifted her body away, ready to sleep. Smoker shoved the garment to the floor and fixed his head on the pillow. The room got quiet, but the storm outside was not. Smoker eyed Hina's back heave up and down as she breathes. She then shifted her position facing Smoker. Her silky shoulder skin was exposed, eyes shut, hair all over the pillow and few strands on her face.

Smoker seemed to be used to seeing Hina peacefully in her dreams. It's not his first time sleeping in the same quarters as her, and not to mention, sleeping on the same bed as her. He was staring intently on her face, then down to her neck, and down to her cleavage. And now, taken back to when he first dived into them.

* * *

 **Navy base in Grandline. Few years ago.**

 _"Oy Smoker-kun!," Hina gasped as she ran towards Smoker at the training field. "Imagine," She tries to catch her breath, "I just finished 50 laps around the base since this afternoon!"_

 _"Hina, we started training at the same time," Smoker stopped his weight lifting, barrels full of liquid all over the place. Seeing how much of a mess the surrounding was, it was obvious how he has been training all day too. But not doing sprint laps around the field._

 _"Right. I just said what I did," She crossed her arms. "Wanna go grab some drink?"_

 _"Water?" He looked at her to ask. They usually drink alcohol together, but only when the whole team was around. He figured he just has to make sure._

 _"Of course!" Hina raised an eyebrow and walked away. Smoker followed her pace._

 _As they are walking towards the drinking station, Smoker took off his unbuttoned shirt and started wiping off his sweat. He was struggling to scrub his back, but managed to do so. His eyes then wandered at Hina's back, seeing how drenched her white navy training uniform she does not always wear. He figured she really did just finished her laps around the base. And also to realize, the base wasn't that small. Not wandering why her hair was also damped wet._

 _But his steps suddenly grew heavier when he noticed one thing. Hina's uniform had become so wet it was now transparent. All Smoker can see is her flesh, sticking on her top, without an undergarment. His eyes grew skeptical. He did not notice it when they were talking in the field. But realizing that now, he wasn't really looking at her that time, and the field do not have any lights installed, plus the shadows of the night._

 _Hina turned to him a split second she realized a huge man has been growing further and further from her and witnessed his eyes blinked towards hers when he was caught dazed._

 _"What's wrong, Smoker-kun?" Hina worriedly asked,_

 _He was stuttering. Fighting himself not to look away from her eyes to confirm his delusions "N-Nothing,"_

 _"Then speed up. You're slowing down." She turned away again, continued walking, "Is that signs of aging.."_

 _He did not hear her words. His mind was too loud. But it did not took them long enough to reach the drinking fountain. There weren't lights around too. Maybe because it's near the stream. They prefer drinking the rushing water, than the installed drinking water connected to the stream._

 _Hina bent down to cup water in her hands and sipped. Smoker went on beside her and did the same thing. Nothing like drinking fresh water after an exhausting training. There weren't other soldiers around. Others were sent to the other base, others were sleeping, others were on their mission and the others minding their own businesses._

 _"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," Hina sighed loudly and inhaled the breeze. She brought her chest upwards and her arms behind her body for a quick stretch, still siting down. Smoker couldn't resist not looking. His eyes went directly to her peaks. Boy they were pointed. He thought right. He gulped and looked away. He sure have seen her in her undergarments but never without them._

 _"Don't make that sound" Smoker said in a plain boring deep voice he has. "It's sensual"_

 _"Ohhhhh," She playfully sounded it sexier, "And Smoker-kun doesn't like it?"_

 _"Are you doing this on purpose?" Now his voice were bold._

 _Hina was surprised. What was he talking about?_

 _"What did you say?" Hina asked, confused._

 _"Did you purposely asked me to drink with you to show off your breasts?"_

 _Hina's eyebrows narrowed, "EXCUSE HINA?!"_

 _"Why? Don't tell me you didn't really train, and you just drenched your body with..."_

 _"ASSHOLE!"_

 _Smoker knew it when Hina wasn't lying. And he knew she never lies. She's strict and sticks to the rules. Out of all the people in the navy, he knows her the most._

 _"Sorry." Smoker threw an uninteresting; insincere apology, "maybe I'm wrong,"_

 _Hina didn't say anything. But she suddenly felt exposed. She's now uncomfortable with the clothing she in. It wasn't her intention. But it was good that the night was dark and that the moon is the only light that guides them the way._

 _However, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and when Smoker's eyes passed by her body again, he cannot believe what he just noticed,_

 _"Hina..." Hina did not look at him, worried about what he was gonna say next, "Are you aroused?"_

 _Hina put her hands on her chest. And felt her peaks. They felt alive and painful. They were shaping on top of her shirt. She never liked touching herself, so she dropped down her arms on her sides and turned her head away from Smoker who has been looking at her with worry._

 _Smoker was getting closer to her. Hina brought her attention to him, he looked like a hungry bear getting nearer and nearer._

 _"Oy," His eyes are meeting hers, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Hina's..." Her arms pulled slightly inwards, squeezing her globes, "they seemed to want some massage,"_

 _"Do they ache a bit?" Smoker asked, without any judgment._

 _She just nodded her head. Next thing she knew, he was unbuttoning her uniform. She just let him be. She trusts him anyway, plus her body did not seem to hate it. She could feel the heat, and his body super close. She wasn't looking at him do his thing, but her eyes went shut when she felt a gasp of heat air a second before her right nipple was sucked in by Smoker. Her right hand automatically went onto his hair, uncontrollably pushing it onto her more._

 _"Ahhh!" She gasped. Looking down to his face, he kept sucking._

 _Smoker was making sounds. His breathing sings along with hers. He knew his mouth only supports her other globe and thought the other might need help too._

 _His hand cupped her left breast, squeezed it and felt how hard her peak got as he kept stroking them. He moved his upper body onto her lap for his mouth to reach the other nipple. The other was left with full of saliva which his other hand took over._

 _Hina was caressing his face as she watch him suck her chest, taking his time, circling his tongue around her nipple before he would suck it one deep pull then release, making sounds of pleasure._

 _Her moans are getting louder, "Smoker...kun"_

 _He did not bother responding, he pushed her down the ground, and brought his whole body on top of her, pressing her down gently. Both of Hina's hands supported his head. She was forgetting what was happening, they were both busying themselves with unexpected scenario. What happened next, put Hina into ecstasy. Smoker withdrew himself, then licked her bottom globe, going up to the centre, reaching her nipple, and pressing it down hard with his tongue, and shook his head and breathe out hot steam before he devoured her breast again._

* * *

 _"Fucking pervert"_ Hina said, her eyes staring at his. They were still in the hotel, with the rampaging storm outside. " _The fuck are you imagining right now. No wonder why you're quiet. You just won't let me go to sleep peacefully"_

" _You're the one who's wanting something to happen back before we landed in this island, so don't call me names."_ Smoker said. The wind was just way too strong it has been knocking the window for a while now. _"Damn. Weather's crazy."_

Hina did not seem to be interested in any way. But Smoker thought of something unexpected, _"Hina..."_

Hina figured he's gonna start something unusual again. Pick a fight or whatever.

 _"Wanna fuck?"_ They're now looking at each other. Hina did not rage though, she just responded in a calmest way possible,

 _"What had gotten into you?"_

 _"Don't you think the weather's great for a good night fuck?"_

 _"Yeah, fuck yourself."_

 _"Phfft. Boring"_ Smoker surrendered the thought. He wasn't really aroused. He just thought the weather's calling out for it. But the moment Hina fixed her head on the pillow and pushed her body up for comfort, the blanket left to uncover her chest, his mind changed. _"You are tempting me, for sure"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Yeah. I'm gonna fuck you,"_ Smoker was drawing closer, but Hina's hands were shoving his face away. His movement was unstoppable and his hands were caressing her waist.

 _"Smoker-kun!"_ She was resisting. Hating the fact that he always gets his way.

He took away her hands from his face. Took one of them and forcefully invited it to his friend bulge down there. Her hand was formed into a rock, not wanting to stroke his rock-hard member. So Smoker rubbed her hand on his bulge.

 _"I swear I'm gonna grip your dick hard you're gonna faint,"_ Hina threatened him.

 _"I'd love that. Please do that. And shove it in your mouth too while you're on it"_ He chuckled. He loved to piss her off.

 _"Geez! Smoker-kun's words!"_ Hina released herself from his grasp and quickly sat down on the bed, _"I'm not in the mood,"_

Smoker finally surrendered. This time for sure. He knew it when he looked at her naked body, and felt comfort instead of something else.

 _"Sorry,"_ He laid down on his back, got in the blankets then turned his body away from her direction, _"Goodnight,"_

Boy did Hina felt bad about refusing. Her back felt the cold breeze as she finally covered her topless form in the same sheet as Smoker's. She knew he meant no harm, and that he was just trying to be playful. Hina knew Smoker does not always gag, especially to others. She thought she should at least give him something to make up for it.

 _"Wanna smoke?"_ Hina requested,

" _You know Hina,"_ His voice was deep, but gentle, almost a whisper; it struggles to be heard against the howling wind outside, _"I could be anywhere in this world. Chase down pirates, dream big and work hard to become an admiral, or even roam around in New World. But I chose to be beside you."_

Hina was shocked. Did Smoker just said that. All soldiers knew that this thug marine man shows no trace of romance. Hina could not find any words to top what he just said. But her eyes grew even wider when he turned to face her, cup her cheek, and peck her forehead, as he continued to murmur, _"Please choose to stay with me too...Always,"_


End file.
